Wild West Rangers
Wild West Rangers is a two-part episode covering the fiftieth and fifty-first episodes of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, season 2. Plot When Kimberly is accidentally sent back in time to the year 1880, during Angel Grove's Wild West period, she finds that she is not the only one from her time who has gone back in time. Goldar, Needlenose, and a platoon of Putties have also come back in time to destroy Angel Grove's past. Kimberly, realizing that she is incapable of defeating Goldar's forces by herself, travels to the Command Center and convinces Zordon and Alpha of her intentions. Zordon gives her the Red, Black, Yellow, and Blue Power Coins to equip her own fighting force to stop Goldar. Kimberly gives the Power Coins to William, Rocko, Abraham, Trent, Miss Trinity, Zachariah, Jebediah, and Miss Alicia to transform them into Wild West Rangers. With their help and the aid of the White Stranger, Kimberly is able to drive Lord Zedd's forces back to the present. After Goldar and his forces leave Angel Grove's past, Kimberly returns the Power Coins to Zordon and Alpha, and is returned to the present shortly afterwards. After the power coins are safely returned to Zordon and Kimberly goes back to her time, her ancestor Kimberleigh Hart arrives in Angel Grove, mysteriously carrying a spare Pink Power Coin. Synopsis Part 1 Part 2 Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver/White Stranger (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos/Rocko (Red Ranger/Red Wild West Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park/Abraham (Black Ranger/Black Wild West Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston/William (Blue Ranger/Blue Wild West Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell/Miss Alicia (Yellow Ranger/Yellow Wild West Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart/Kimberleigh Hart (Pink Ranger/Pink Wild West Ranger) *Paul Schrier as One-Eyed Bulk *Jason Narvy as Doc Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as present-day Alpha 5 and 1880 Alpha 5 *Romy J. Sharf as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice), 1880 Alpha 5 (voice), Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) and Trent Swanson (Teal Wild West Ranger) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Austin St. John as Jason (Red Ranger backup) and Jeb (Red Wild West Ranger backup) *Walter Jones as Zack (Black Ranger backup) and Zachariah (Black Wild West Ranger backup) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger backup) and Miss Trinity (Yellow Wild West Ranger backup) Quotes *'Tommy': So what's up guys? ---- *'Tommy': Kim, close your eyes. I got a surprise. *'Kimberly': Really? I love surprises. *'Tommy': Okay, open 'em. *'Kimberly': Wow. Did you get this? ---- *'Kimberly': Yes. Incredible. ---- *'Kimberly': Thank you so much. That was really sweet. Where did it go? Come on, guys. Quit joking. *'Aisha': Don't look at me. ---- *'Rocky': What's that stuff? *'Kimberly': Ew. What is it? *'Billy': I don't know. We should take it back to the command center and analysis. *'Tommy': Let's get going then. *'Kimberly': How weird. What's going on? Tommy? Anybody? *'Tommy': Alpha, what happened to Kimberly? *'Alpha 5': Her teleport signal is accidentally got sweeped to a time hole. ---- *'Tommy': What's happened to the time hole? It's disappeared. ---- *'Tommy': Kim lost in time. I don't even know where. *'Alpha 5': I'm trying to locate her. ---- *'Kimberly': Whoa. Oh my gosh. Where am I? Zordon? Tommy? Anybody? ---- *'White Stranger': Did somebody call for help? ---- *'Bulk's Ancestor': Get him! *'White Stranger': Maybe you boys need a line of work. ---- *'Skull's Ancestor': Sorry. ---- *'White Stranger': May I help you, miss? *(At Command Center) *'Tommy': Billy, any luck located Kim? ---- *'Billy': Here let me try this. There something should keep on the viewing globe now. *'Aisha': Come on, Kim. *'Tommy': There she is. *'Rocky': What happened? *'Billy': I'm not sure. ---- *'Abraham': Excuse me, ma'am. Are you alright? Can I get you something? *'Kimberly': Adam? What did you do to your hair? Where's Tommy? *'Abraham': Tommy? There's no Tommy here, ma;am. And my name's not Adam. It's Abraham. You see here it's William, Miss Alicia. *'Miss Alicia': Howdy. *'Abraham': And Rocko. *'Kimberly': Where am I? *'Ernie's Ancestor': Angel Grove's finest. Ernie's Juice Saloon. We've served the best fruit juices in the west. *'Abraham': Rocko and I hog you in. After the White Stranger safe us. *'Kimberly': White Stranger? Where is he? *'Abraham': Don't know. No one knows. He'll just kinda appears whenever need help. *'Miss Alicia': Where did you get them their clothes? *'Kimberly': At the mall. *'Miss Alicia': What's a mall? *'Kimberly': I think I need some air. *'Ernie's Ancestor': You heard her, anyone. Give a little lady some room. *'Kimberly': Establish 1800. I don't believe this. Oh my gosh. *'Lord Zedd': We must begin before the time hole closes. *'Goldar': I agree, sire. ---- *'Goldar': But, Master, what about the pink ranger? *'Lord Zedd': You're going back in time to destroy that pointless pink power source. ---- *'Billy': We've found her. Kimberly is in Angel Grove. But, uh, it's uh, 1800. *'Tommy': Great work, guys. Let's go rescue her. *'Alpha 5': Goldar and his goons are headed straight for the time hole. *'Rocky': Whoa! A rocking cactus. *'Billy': Zedd must have created Kimberly's cactus. ---- *'Alpha 5': You must stop Zedd's creatures from reaching the time hole. *'Tommy': Alpha's right. If the monster's go back in time, no one able to stop it. We have to get there before it does. *'Aisha': What's gonna happen to Kimberly? *'Adam': We can't just leave her there. *'Tommy': We'll just have told when she's okay until we get to her. It's Morphin' Time! Tigerzord! *'Adam': Mastodon! *'Billy': Triceratops! *'Aisha': Saber-Toothed Tiger! *'Rocky': Tyrannosaurus! *(They transform into Power Rangers) *'White Power Ranger': Goldar, forget about going back in time. Your time is here to run out. *'Goldar': You miserable misfits. You're no match for us. *'White Power Ranger': Oh, really? We're going to turn you, your puttie pals and that dancing cactus to mulch. Huh? *'Black Power Ranger': We're surrounded. *'White Power Ranger': Keep your eyes open. *'Goldar': Things don't look so crazy here. ---- *'Yellow Power Ranger': Oh. ---- *'Goldar': This is such a glorious moment. *'White Power Ranger': If the other Power Rangers and I can't keep the Past, Present and Future. And this present is doomed. *'Goldar': Power Rangers, prepare to be you're reading out. *'White Power Ranger': Okay, everybody, just be careful. ---- *'Kimberly': Um, it's this 1800? *'Miss Alicia': All year long. *'Kimberly': I've gotta sit down. *'Bulk's Ancestor': Look! ---- *'Skull's Ancestor': Don't just sit there. ---- *'William': You see you know our names. But, um, we don't know yours. ---- *'William': It's a pleasure to meet you, Kim. *'Guy': Clear the street! It's Bulk and Skull! *'Bulk's Ancestor': Afternoon. Everybody, come out! This is a stakeout! *'Miss Alicia': Don't shoot. *'Bulk's Ancestor': Hey, Stranger, put those hands up! *'Skull's Ancestor': Yeah! ---- *'Black Power Ranger': There! Where they are going? *'White Power Ranger': They headed to the time hole. *'Black Power Ranger': Yeah. *'White Power Ranger': Let's get them! *(Power Rangers run follows the Putties) *'Goldar': Stop! *'White Power Ranger': Huh? What? *'Goldar': Your fight here isn't finish, Rangers. *'Monster': I'm a pretty good fighter. And really good shot. *'White Power Ranger': I'm hit. *'Goldar': Nice work. (Laughs) *'White Power Ranger': You won't get away with this, Goldar. *'Goldar': (Laughs) *'Skull's Ancestor': Looky, what have we here, Bulk. A charm bracelet. ---- *'Kimberly': Don't touch that. *'Skull's Ancestor': Alright. *'Kimberly': Hey! ---- *'Kimberly': Guys, I think we're better talk. And that's the whole story. *'William': Power Rangers and Monsters, huh? ---- *'Guy': Everybody, come quick! *'Kimberly': Oh, no. Not here. ---- *'William': Well, I'll be. It is true. *'White Power Ranger': We've gotta fight it. Don't let it paralyze you. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Come on. We've gotta catch them before they turn back the clock. *'Goldar': Here's a time hole portal. Let's go forward into the past. *'White Power Ranger': Oh, no. We missed it. *'Blue Power Ranger': I can't believe it. *'White Power Ranger': Time wrap's closed. *'Yellow Power Ranger': Oh, man. There's gotta be a way to get in. *'Blue Power Ranger': Not from here. The energy's disburst. *'Red Power Ranger': If that's true. We've lost Kimberly. *'Black Power Ranger': We've gotta go back to the command center and tell Zordon. *'White Power Ranger': I don't wanna leave here. Because, is only to meet with Kim. But, Adam's right. Maybe Zordon can help. ---- *'Rita': And then, we'll take a vacation. ---- *'Tommy': Zordon, we blew it. Kimberly's still trapped in the past. *'Zordon': It's not time to give up yet, Rangers. *'Aisha': That's right. If Goldar and the monster won, then we're already destroyed. *'Alpha 5': Then, Kimberly must have defeated the monster. *'Zordon': No, Alpha. ---- *'Billy': It's a paradox. Our world changed that Kimberly battle her own time. *'Tommy': There must be someway to help her. *'Kimberly': Oh my gosh. What's next? *'Goldar': Take cover. There's a new top gun on in town, Lord Zedd! ---- *'Goldar': Citizens, your masters want to welcome you to your new town of Zedd and Ritaville. *'Kimberly': Come on, guys, let's get out of here before, Goldar spots us. *'William': That's Goldar? *'Goldar': You! *'Kimberly': Run! *'Rocko': But, Kim, we can't just leave you here. *'Kimberly': It's okay. Just go. Please. *'William': But, Miss Kim, are you sure you don't want us to-- *'Kimberly': Just run now. Please. Go. Oh. Okay, Goldar, what do you want? *'Goldar': What I want is always want the destruction of you and the other Power Rangers and I will succeeded. ---- *'Kimberly': You don't stand a chance, Goldar. *'Goldar': It's that so. Don't catch your chickens. *'Kimberly': Hope this works. Here goes. ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': It's time for an showdown. ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': Come on. Let's get over it. *'Goldar': It's your move, little darling. *'Monster': Enough talk. Let's go. *'Goldar': You're finished. Putties, go! *'Pink Power Ranger': It's you who's finished. *(Pink Power Ranger and Putties are fighting each other) ---- *'Bulk's Ancestor': Duck! Will you help me out there? Skully, what in tarnation did you do that for? *'Skull's Ancestor': Well, now. You'll about to see this. ---- *'Goldar': We visit from enough to enough. Attack! Giving up? *'Pink Power Ranger': No. Cause I have a plan to get rid of you. *'Goldar': Really? Please show with us. *'Pink Power Ranger': Yeah, right. Zordon, please be there. *'Skull's Ancestor': Who was that pink stranger? *'Bulk's Ancestor': I don't know. But if we find out. We can make us famous. *'Both': Aah! *'Alpha 5's Ancestor': Zordon, intruder alert! Intruder alert! *'Pink Power Ranger': Zordon, it's me, Kimberly. *'Alpha 5's Ancestor': A Power Ranger. *'Kimberly': Zordon, I'm from the future. He made me ran. So, I can help fight Lord Zedd and Rita. *'Alpha 5's Ancestor': Rita and Zedd? Where? ---- *'Kimberly': You should check out them in Angel Grove. It's being run out in Putties, Goldar and huge cactus monster. *'Alpha 5's Ancestor': She's right, Zordon. What are we going to do? *'Kimberly': Zordon, I know Rita had the Green Power Coin first. But, what about the other five coins? *'Alpha 5's Ancestor': We've had them here. Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink. *'Zordon's Ancestor': You've already had the energy from your Pink Coin. Too much pink energy is dangerous. *'Kimberly': Yeah, but there's still four other coins and there exactly how they use them. *'William': Colonel Kim, we've thought you were buzzer bait? *'Miss Alicia': You alright? *'Kimberly': I'm fine, guys. *'Abraham': Are those really monsters from the future? *'Kimberly': Unfortunately, yes. *'Rocko': Well, how are we gonna get rid of them? *'Kimberly': I was hoping you asked that. *'Tommy': There must be somewhere what's going on the past? *'Billy': Zordon, it's there anything you could think of that would help us. ---- *'Billy': Alpha, let me help you with the adjustments. *'Alpha 5': Thanks, Billy. I'll need it. *'William': I don't know, Miss Kim. We ain't heroes. *'Kimberly': Now, I first got my Power Coin. I thought that too. You guys you gotta believe in yourself. Abraham, Miss Alicia, William, Rocko, you're the only ones that can understand between Lord Zedd and the destruction of this Earth. *'Rocko': Well, I'm in. *'William': Me, too. *'Miss Alicia': Alright. *'Kimberly': I know I can count on you, guys. *'Billy': Alright, here goes. *'Rocky': Hey, what are Bulk and Skull are doing in the past? *'Zordon': Their are not Bulk and Skull. Their are their ancestors. ---- *'Rocky': Well, look at that. ---- *'Tommy': See if you can find Kimberly. *'Billy': Alright. *'Tommy': Yeah. She's alright. *'Aisha': Thank goodness. *'Billy': Hey. There's people she's with. They look like us. *'Zordon': Those teenagers are your great-great-great grandparents. But, first order turn things to the Power Coins. *'Billy': How prodigious. *'Kimberly': Okay, now just keep your eyes open and stay in here. *'Rocko': Well? Looks like nobody's left town. *'Kimberly': Don't count on it. Their out here somewhere. *'Tommy': Billy, can we get close to these streets? *'Billy': Sure. Let's try. *'Alpha 5': It's an ambush. *'Tommy': Oh, man. There's nothing we can to do to stop it. ---- *'William': Well, I think they really done this time, Kimmy. *'Kimberly': Well, I'm not ever gives up that easily. *'Miss Alicia': What was that? *'Kimberly': Putties. ---- *'Kimberly': Alright, guys, get behind me. ---- *'Goldar': Well, Miss Kimmy, your pathetic power masters couldn't fight to care much Zedd's Putties. ---- *(White Stranger arrives) *'Miss Alicia': Look it's the White Stranger. *'Abraham': Just in time. *(White Stranger and Putties are fighting each other) *'White Stranger': Nice seeing you again, Ma'am. Glad you're not hurt. You like could use some help. *'Kimberly': Thanks. *'White Stranger': If you need anything just halla. I'll be here. *'Billy': Tommy, I think I'll figure out a way to bring back Kimberly back to the present. But, um, we're gonna need three communicators. *'Goldar': I can't believe you clumsy cowfolks are still here. It's time you all got out of time. ---- *'Kimberly': Why don't you write, Goldar? Okay, guys, it's time. *'William': Time? *'Goldar': Time? Time for what? *'Kimberly': It's Morphin Time! *(They transform into Power Rangers) *'Pink Power Ranger': Okay, Brand New Power Rangers, ready to battle the enemies of the future? *'Blue Wild West Ranger': Look at these fancy clothes. ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': Okay, everybody, there's uh, a vermit. *'Monster': Vermit? I'm a plant. Don't you guys know everything? *'Pink Power Ranger': Yeah, we know something else. We get through with you. ---- *(White Stranger and Putties are fighting each other) *(Blue Wild West Ranger and Putties are fighting each other) *(Red Wild West Ranger and Putties are fighting each other) *'Red Wild West Ranger': Come on, come on, toro! Toro! Ha, ha. I knew those lesson sabas wouldn't pay off. *(Yellow Wild West Ranger and Putties are fighting each other) *'Yellow Wild West Ranger': Whoa. Excuse me. *'Blue Wild West Ranger': I've only face pose face to coast. I will defend myself. *(Black Wild West Ranger and Putties are fighting each other) *'Black Wild West Ranger': Those swines are messing with my boots. Huh? Uh, oh. I think I'll take a load of. *(Pink Power Ranger and Putties are fighting each other) *'Monster': Very cool. ---- *'White Stranger': I can't move. *'Pink Power Ranger': Come on. Come on get up. Over here. ---- *'Goldar': Angel Grove's past will be destroyed. And your friends in the future will vanish forever. When I count to three. Draw. One, two, three. Draw. *(Power Rangers shoots Goldar and Monster) *'Pink Power Ranger': You're okay? *'White Stranger': Sure enough. *'Pink Power Ranger': Good. *'Red Wild West Ranger': Looks like those monsters hide tail to clean out of tail. *'Pink Power Ranger': Yes. *(Pink Power Ranger transform back into Kimberly) *'William': That was amazing. *'White Stranger': Sure was. ---- *'Squatt': Goldar know something. ---- *'Lord Zedd': Goldar, you fool. It's brilliant. ---- *'Billy': But, I'm not finish with the communicators. *'Tommy': Rocky and I will go. I'll see you soon as you can. It's Morphin' Time! Tigerzord! *'Rocky': Tyrannosarus! *(Tommy and Rocky transform into White Power Ranger and Red Power Ranger) ---- *'White Power Ranger': White Tigerzord Convert to Warrior Mode Now! ---- *'Zordon': The Red Ranger and the White Ranger are in trouble. You must join them now. *'Billy': This is gonna have to wait. It's Morphin' Time! *'Adam: Mastodon! *'Billy': Triceratops! *'Aisha': Saber-Toothed Tiger! *'Rita': Aw, my perfect plan. ---- *'Lord Zedd': Why all the noise? What's the matter, Rita? ---- *'Goldar': She's mad. Because the rangers blew up the cactus. *'Lord Zedd': They what? ---- *'Tommy': We may have safe the world, but we lost Kimberly. *'Aisha': But, we've gotta get her back. ---- *'Billy': Alright, everyone stand clear the energy waves. ---- *'Kimberly': I knew you guys rescue me. ---- *'Abraham': William, I think being a Power Ranger was the most same thing we ever did. *'Miss Alicia': Think we'll do that again? *'Rocko': I don't know, but I'm ready. *'Abraham': What do you think it's the most side of the part? Those clayheads. ---- *'William': You know somewhere in the future. Colonel Kim is fighting out there to make sure the Earth is safe for our great-great-great grandchildren. *'White Strange': Yep. She's something alright. *'William': Here's to the Pink Ranger. Where ever she is. *'All': To the Pink Ranger! Zords *Red Dragon Thunderzord *White Tigerzord *MegaTigerzord Locations *Angel Grove Youth Center *Moon Palace *Command Center *1880s Angel Grove *Angel Grove Mountains *Ernest's Juice Saloon *Rock Quarry Notes *Final appearance of the Mega Tigerzord combo and final use of the Red Dragon Thunderzord in warrior mode. *Zachariah mentions the Emancipation Proclamation, and Miss Alicia states the struggles that African-Americans are "still goin' through". *Bulk and Skull do not appear in either part of this story, although their ancestors One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch (played by Paul Schrier and Jason Narvy) do. *Kimberly does not appear morphed in Part I while Adam, Billy, and Aisha do not appear morphed in Part II (although they do morph, the episode goes straight to Zord footage afterwards). *The original Dairanger footage of the zord fight uses a shot of the Needlenose with a giant cigarette lighter popping out of his head but was omitted from the US airing for safety reasons. *The Wild West Rangers' costumes are similar to the modern Power Rangers' costumes. Notable difference is a white collar running through the chin to the neck area, hanging fringe on their gloves, and fringe stripes on the legs. *While in 1880, Kim went under the guise of "Calamity Kim", a reference to the prime universe season 1 episode entitled "Calamity Kimberly". This is also a blatant reference of Calamity Jane. *Zordon tells Alpha to use chroniton particles to trace Kimberly's activity in the past. Chronitons are fictional particles often associated with time travel which originated in the Star Trek television series and films. Other shows and movies have since borrowed chronitons, including Futurama. *When Kim says goodbye to 1880s Alpha, she promises him that she will never leave his side and will always be his protector. She says the exact same thing in A Not-So-Different Shade of Pink when she elects to stay on the team and refuse to go with Gunthar Schmidt to Florida. Errors *When Kimberly shows Rocko, Abraham, William, Miss Trinity, Zachariah and Jeb, Trent, and Miss Alicia the power coins, the mastodon power coin shines blue, the triceratops power coin shines white/black, the spare pterodactyl power coin shines teal, the ankylosaurus power coin shines pink, the tyrannosaurus power coin shines yellow and the sabertooth-tiger power coin shines red. *One-Eyed Bulk says that 90% of the human body is water. This is false for only 60% of the human body is water. Doc Skullovitch even points this out. **Adam, Aisha and Rocky's ancestors shouldn't even be in Angel Grove as their descendants moved to the city as teenagers from nearby Stone Canyon (although it may be that their ancestors moved away at some point in the intervening years, and this past tie prompted their families to 'move back' later). Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Episode